Accidently in Love 2: Accidently Pregnant
by Gaffney06
Summary: The title says it all. Phoebe/Will


**Disclaimer**: I still own absolutely nothing.

**Accidently in Love 2: Accidently Pregnant**

**A/N:** This is a request from HermionePeace, so enjoy.

**(The Attic)**

"This is bad," Will paced back and forth in front of the stairs as Phoebe sat on the bed.

"You think?" Phoebe criticized, looking down at the pink plus sign. "How are we supposed to tell Mom and Frank?"

"It wasn't that hard to tell them before." Will answered, biting his fingernail.

"Will you stop doing that?"

"I can't help it," Will sighed, sitting down next to her. "I bite my nails when I'm nervous."

"I'm nervous too, but I'm not biting my nails into the quick."

"Then what do you suggest I do?" Will asked, trying to will himself to stop biting.

"I suggest that you figure a way to get us out of this mess."

"Why me?"

"Because you were the one that got us into this mess."

"Whoa," Will turned to look at her. "If I recall correctly, you were there too. I didn't do this alone."

"Fine, you didn't do it alone." Phoebe relented. "Now what do you suggest?"

"I suggest we move to Mexico because when the Admiral finds out, we are going to be as good as dead."

"I thought you weren't afraid of your father."

"Are you nuts?" Will questioned. "Of course I am afraid of him. If you were smart, you would be too."

"I never said that I wasn't." Phoebe answered. "That's kind of why I wanted a suggestion from you."

"Well, I don't have one other than Mexico." Will answered, before the pounding on the door interrupted their thoughts.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Frank burst through the door, with Helen right behind him.

"Don't you guys ever knock?" Will asked, rising from the bed. "You could have walked in on us having sex."

"We already did that." Frank answered. "We have lost all shame. Besides, the other children are starting to complain."

"Will and I were just having a discussion." Phoebe answered vaguely as she slipped the positive test out of view.

"Then why were you yelling?" Helen asked, rubbing her own pregnant belly.

"Because we…" Will started, but Frank cut him off.

"You see. I told you guys this would never work out. It's only been two months and you are already fighting." Frank gloated.

"Don't get too excited. We were just trying to figure out what to do." Will told him.

"What to do about what?" Frank demanded.

"Well, you see," Will began. "Phoebe……..Phoebe……..Phoebe has something she wants to tell you."

"Your bravery is astounding." Phoebe berated him.

"Guys stop it." Helen commanded. "Just tell us what is going on in here."

"I'm pregnant." Phoebe blurted out quickly.

Frank sighed. "I thought you guys were through with this type of behavior. How many times do we have to tell you, Helen and I are not splitting up? Faking a pregnancy didn't work the first time, so why do you think it would work now?"

Phoebe pulled out the pregnancy test. "We're not trying to split you up." She handed the test to Helen. "It's the third one I've took and they were all positive."

Helen covered her mouth with her hand as she looked over the test. Frank remained unconvinced. "Who did you get to take the test for you this time? You kids never give up do you?"

"Look Admiral," Will finally found his voice. "This is no prank. If it didn't work the first time, why would we be stupid enough to try it again?"

"Wait, you guys are serious?" Frank asked. Will and Phoebe nodded, bracing for the explosion that was sure to come from Frank. "What the hell were you two thinking?"

"We weren't thinking much of anything." Will answered, feebly.

"What I meant was, how did this happen? I gave you the condom." Frank yelled.

"It broke," Phoebe guessed.

"This really isn't our fault," Will stated. "You are the one who gave us a faulty condom."

"They weren't faulty," Frank argued. "If you knew how to use them properly…"

"Are you two really the authority on using condoms properly?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah," Will agreed. "The way I see it, that box of condoms is two for two. First Helen and now Phoebe."

"They have a point Frank." Helen told her husband.

"Whose side are you on Helen?"

"Yours, but they still have a point." Helen answered. "Besides, they are married. What are we supposed to do about this?"

"They wouldn't be if I had my say in the matter," Frank muttered, heading out of the room.

"Them getting married was your idea in the first place," Helen followed him out of the room. There is no one to blame but yourself."

"That went better then I thought it would." Phoebe leaned into Will's shoulder.

"Yeah, no matter what we do, we can always blame it on them." Will smiled.

"Life is good." Phoebe smiled back.

**The end.**


End file.
